The Little Match Girl
by Crazy Hyper Lady
Summary: A small girl on a winter's night, Andrew's on assignment, will she make it? Based after the famous Christmas story that bares the same name.


CHL: Wow, I was just reading a Christmas book the other day when I came up with the inspiration for this story, totally out of thin air, I do not own Touched By An Angel, anyway, enjoy!

-The Little Match Girl (based after the famous Christmas tale)-

Christmas Eve was here. There was a deep blanket of snow covering the city and some still falling as a blond haired, green eyed Angel of Death, Andrew, walked along in angelic form, wearing his beige suit. He had an important assignment tonight, though he hoped he wouldn't have to do it…

Emily walked slowly, cradling the small bundle of matches in her hands and shivering from the frozen temperatures. Her ragged brown jacket had many holes and did nothing to shelter her from it, nor did the flimsy black slippers on her feet, or the knee length thin and patched pink skirt. Her shoulder length blond hair waved around in the freezing breeze, whipping it into her face at times, while her blue eyes scanned the street for someone so sell a match to.

She spotted a group of people huddled together walking along in the opposite direction, "a penny for a match!" she called to them. They only looked at her funny before running off quickly.

Green eyes watched sadly; he could do nothing to intervene, but soon Emily would be in a better place, the warm, safe arms of God. He also knew, as an Angel of Death, that he would have the opportunity to take her home if she didn't make it through the night.

Emily's face fell as the group disappeared into the blowing snow; it was now 7:00 many parents were out buying last minute gifts for their children. Some were even out with their kids.

"A penny for a match!" Emily called again as more people walked in the streets, "a penny for a match!"

But no one seemed to hear her, and if they did they only glanced at her out of the corners of their eyes then walked briskly away. Emily sighed sadly to herself, she had been out here all day and she hadn't sold a single match, not one person had even given her half a glance.

The cold was starting to affect her more now that the sun was going down, as she crossed the street she heard a car honk and a woman shriek, "look out!" she ran to the curb just as the speeding car drove by without stopping to see if she was okay.

When Emily had caught her breath, she realized her feet were colder than normal, she looked down to find she had lost the slippers when she had run to the curb and they were now lost in the snow.

Careful with her matches, as not to get them wet, she bent down and searched for her slippers, but could find nothing. So Emily got up and started walking down the street again.

Andrew followed slowly, how the people on this street could see her like this and not want to help was beyond him. She could be saved if someone were to just get her some warm clothes, taking innocent children home before they've had a chance at life was the hardest part of his job. But Andrew also knew it was the most rewarding, the children are still naive to the cruelty of the human race, and welcomed him with open hearts and minds.

He continued watching diligently as Emily looked into the front window on one of the many houses on the street she had walked to, looking at a large Christmas feast and a small family that sat around the table, eating happily.

How Emily longed to have just a bite of that delicious looking ham, or the white fluffy mashed potatoes. The pie looked especially good… but Emily sighed again and turned away.

It was not long before she found herself staring into another window, many older girls and boys were dancing to music and opening brightly wrapped presents, smiling and laughing. As she was watching some more kids came into the room, jumping up and down excitedly after being immediately handed their presents.

Emily stared at the happy kids, wishing she could join them, to dance and sing and laugh with them. She quickly pushed those fantasy's aside and continued on her way.

Still, Andrew followed, unseen by everyone, with saddened eyes. Would no one help her? Would she be forced to die alone, in the snow?

"_Joy to the world! The Lord is come!_" Emily heard the Carolers long before she saw them,

"_Let Earth receive her king!_

_Let every heart prepare him room!_

_And heaven and nature sing!_

_And heaven and nature sing!_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing!_"

Emily listened, encased by the harmonious music, until they were invited in the front door for some warm bread and butter; she could smell the fresh homemade bread from inside. As soon as the door closed though, she was alone again… or so she thought.

Andrew wanted so much now to comfort her and tell her she would soon be home with her father, in heaven were she would never be cold or hungry again, that everything would be alright. But he knew the rules; he was not to interfere in any way.

It was now almost pitch black, and the temperature was reaching the low as everyone hurried back home without even glancing at Emily this time, Andrew stared on still.

As Emily walked the streets, snow flying about her, the breeze had developed into a steady blow that moved her hair back and forth while still whipping it into her face, she was so cold… so cold.

Could she use a match? Maybe just one… Emily took a match and struck it, a fire flared up; there was a sudden sense of warmth as she imagined the feast she saw in the first house. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew the match out.

The warmth was gone, the light was gone, and Emily was alone in the dark and cold… again…

The blond Angel of Death could feel her time nearing.

Emily stuck another match, this time in the warm glow of the flame she saw herself laughing and playing with the kids at the party, opening a beautifully wrapped present, she had just torn the paper of the box when the match went out again. And Emily was cold and alone, for a third time.

Emily walked a little further, but she could not stand the cold anymore, she took out her whole bundle of matches and lit one, touching it to another, starting a chain reaction. Soon all of the matches were burning.

Andrew felt the time was now, as Emily fell to the ground, her body weak from hypothermia, her legs and feet numb from lack of shoes, he knelt down beside her and took her hand in his own, "Emily?" he asked softly, "do you believe in angels?"

Emily looked at him wide eyed, but slowly nodded, "y-y-yes," she stuttered, teeth chattering from the cold.

"My name is Andrew, I am an Angel of Death," fear clearly shone in her eyes, "don't worry, very soon this will all be over and you'll come home with me," Andrew said softly, still gently holding her hand.

Emily nodded, unable to speak anymore, she felt an immense wave of cold, then it all disappeared and she stood up, with the help of Andrew, "I-I, what happened?" she asked.

Andrew smiled at her, "you don't need to worry about that, all you need to be concerned about right now is that you're coming home with me."

Emily looked down, on the sidewalk lay her body, but she was right there, she looked back at Andrew, a large smile on her face.

"Let's go home," he commented as he took her shoulder and lead her into the pure light of God.

-The End-

CHL: Did you like it? Tell me what you thought about it, the little purple button down there would be happy if you did, so press the button, make it happy!


End file.
